This invention relates generally to helmets and more particularly to a device and method for fitting helmets to the craniums of users.
Helmets, such as football helmets often include a high impact polymer shell and a shock absorbing component interior the shell. For mass produced helmets, the shells and shock absorbing components typically are provided in standard sizes, e.g., small, medium and large. To account for variances in head or cranium size, shape and the like within a size, a fitting component may be provided to adjust the fit of the helmet.
The present invention relates to an improved fitting component that overcomes disadvantages of prior fitting components and offers improved fit, comfort and ease of use for the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system for fitting of helmets to craniums.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described that is of one piece construction.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described that enables custom fitting for individual users.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described that can be manufactured from a blank yet which enables fluid to be introduced via a flow path that does not become blocked or otherwise obstructed when the fit system is positioned about the cranium of a user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described that enables fluid to be introduced via a single flow path for expanding the fit system a desired amount.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described that enables fluid to be introduced via one or more discrete flow paths for expanding the fit system a desired amount.
It is another object of the invention to provide a helmet that incorporates fit systems in accordance with the invention and methods for fitting such helmets to users.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fit system of the character described that is uncomplicated in configuration and convenient to use.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a fit system positionable adjacent interior portions of a helmet and cranial surfaces of a cranium of a wearer of the helmet proximate the interior portions of the helmet for improving the fit of the helmet to the cranium.
The system includes an elongate fluid impervious bladder having an inlet end including an inlet port in fluid communication with the bladder and a terminal end distal from the inlet end. The bladder defines a single continuous fluid flowpath between the inlet end and the terminal end for receiving fluid introducible into the bladder through the inlet port for expanding the bladder so that substantially the entire length of the bladder may be expanded to engage portions of the cranium of the user and interior portions of the helmet.
In another aspect, the fit system includes an elongate pliable member that is substantially M-shaped when positioned in a planar orientation and positionable in a non-planar relationship within a helmet so as to substantially wrap around side portions of the cranium, temple areas of the cranium, a rear occipital protuberance portion of the cranium and an upper portion of the cranium.
The invention also provides a blank for manufacture of the fit system and having a first fluid impervious sheet material overlying a second fluid impervious material, with selected substantially continuous portions of the first and second sheet materials being sealed together to define a single fluid path that provides an elongate substantially M-shaped cavity for receiving a fluid for expanding the cavity.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a method of fitting a helmet to a cranium.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a helmet comprising a shell having a shock attenuation liner adjacent an interior portion of the shell and a fit system adjacent the interior portion for contacting portions of the cranium. The fit system includes an elongate fluid impervious bladder having a first end including an inlet port in fluid communication with the bladder and a second end remote from the first end. The bladder defines a single continuous fluid flowpath between the first end and the second end for receiving fluid introducible into the bladder through the inlet port for expanding the bladder to engage adjacent portions of the cranium of the user and interior portions of the helmet. The bladder is positionable within the helmet so as to substantially wrap around portions of the cranium without compromising the fluid flow path.
Next, the helmet is positioned on the cranium of the user such that the fit system substantially wraps around portions of the cranium without compromising the fluid flow path. Fluid is then introduced into the bladder via the inlet port to desirably expand the fit system to engage adjacent portions of the cranium of the user and the liner of the helmet.
In still another embodiment, the invention relates to a fit system including a pair of elongate fluid impervious bladders. Each bladder includes a first end including an inlet port in fluid communication with the bladder and a second end remote from the first end. Each bladder defines a single continuous fluid flowpath between the first end and the second end for receiving fluid introducible into the bladder through the inlet port for expanding the bladder so that substantially the entire length of the bladder may be expanded to engage portions of the cranium of the user and interior portions of the helmet.
The invention advantageously enables fitting a helmet to a cranium of a user to enhance comfort and aids in maintaining the helmet desirably positioned on the cranium of the user.